


Blue Bird

by Liserete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liserete/pseuds/Liserete
Summary: “Well, maybe everything is like you said,”  he smiled to nobody and nowhere “But more importantly, I've finally found my blue bird.”[Cult!au(and it's still wip)aged-down as wellEichi is really sick and his only hope is "God's" helpTsumugi is just a kid who likes to wander around since his mother is a part of that "Shinkai's cult"]





	Blue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> VERRRRY IMPORTANT!!  
> I'm not a native speaker and I haven't practiced my english in a loong time. And it's literally my first attempt to  
> translate my own work...  
> Also I'm very distracted and I'm really sorry for all my types and stuff.  
> I don't really know how to make normal preface(also tags...) and how-to-do-literature-english, still I'm just a new kid who's trying to understand how everything works...

It was dark in the room. The only light comes from a little lamp which was standing on the table. Two kids were siting there, slowly turning pages of old fairytale book. One of them was reading aloud sometimes badly pronouncing consonants, but still trying his best. Other kid, who was sitting in the wheelchair, had closed his eyes and listened peacefully.

“Please, read this one sentence again.” Eichi's voice was weak and quiet. Even if his condition had begun slightly better, he still had a lot of troubles with his health. Tsumugi smiled shyly and reread the phrase about blue bird of happiness.

“Thanks,” Eichi wrapped up in the blanket, it got really cold in the room “This bird reminds me of you. Just like you it brings good luck. And yet its hard to catch. Even so, I wish I'd had such...”

“Sadly, it's just a fairy tale.” Tsumugi giggled and looked at the next page.

“Well, I've already have you.” Eichi sighed “Please, keep reading”

Aoba starts reading yet again, still making some mistakes in pronunciation. Still, he was too nervous and couldn't do anything with that. Well, somehow it was also Tenshouin's fault. His aura of someone really detached from others usually scared everyone around. He was too smart for his age and yet, since he was sick his entire life, he absolutely had no idea how to communicate with people. Sometimes he used too many complicated words and that's why it was so hard to understand him. That was also the reason why other kids didn't wanted to befriend him.

But even so Eichi kept believing in miracles, when such child as Aoba didn't. Tsumugi was only ten and he didn't believe in such things as magic. Even if his friend Natsume was (self proclaimed) magician who actually casted “spells”, Aoba was never affected. Maybe he had some kind of immunity or something. Even “god” couldn't help him. But it's not like he needed it. It was Eichi who really was in need of “god's” blessing. That magic worked on him, so why not? Children never talked about “miracles” and “gods”. It was their rule. No questioning themes. Eichi needed calmness and Tsumugi wanted silence. Somehow adults decided that he is the most responsible child in the “house” so that's why he had to look after Sora, Natsume(who was actually older than him) and, of course, Eichi. And, frankly speaking, Aoba liked to spend time with him the most, which he will never admit, because mom said that hi should threat everyone equally friendly. But that silent moments, that old fairy tales, that lamp, that moonlight... Everything of that created such strange yet cozy atmosphere. 

The last page. It's so exciting. For some reason, Tsumugi's hands were shaking in this moment. Sometimes those tales endings weren't really 'happy', which usually made Eichi full of melancholic thoughts. That's why in such case Aoba tried his bests to came up with something better just in few moments. Well, today is lucky day. Everything went just fine. There's nothing to be sad about. And still, Tenshouin looked confused.

“So thats how it ended. I see. The moral is crystal clear,” he raised his hands and trying to focus on his fingers, yet he wasn't able to do this “It's sad, that bird flied away...”

“But if they actually got it, the story would be very different. There won't be any moral.” Tsumugi stood up and came closer to Eichi. Tenshouin looked at him with those blind eyes of him. He knew that Aoba is in front of him because of sound. Because of light, which he now finally could see. Something really vague. Blue. Everything in this room is dark and only Tsumugi was blue. Or maybe Eichi's eyes were fooled. In this 'house' even a half'-blind boy could see really strange things.

“Well, maybe everything is like you said,” he smiled to nobody and nowhere “But more importantly, I've finally found my blue bird.” 

Tsumugi looked around. Why he hadn't told him earlier? He wanted to see that bird so much...

“But where it is, Eichi?” asked him with disappointment. There was nothing that looked alike. Eichi sighed. 

“Go to the mirror. Than you'll see”

Tsumugi went to the big mirror which was on one of the walls. He still thought that it was odd to keep such thing in this room. Oh, next to it there was a pentagram. Natsume's secret passage must be just behind that mirror. So that's why it's here.

Aoba looked in it...right, left, up, down... He saw only boring bookshelf, few toys, giant bunny plush, cards, some plants... no sight of blue birds. He frowned. Eichi tried to fool him?

“Eichi...”

But Eichi silently giggled and then started to cough. Aoba rushed to him in fear. He hugged him. That was everything he could do.

“You didn't get it, right?” Eichi cuddled Tsumugi “Please, bow your head”

Aoba obediently did it. And suddenly Tensouin kissed him in forehead. A little awkward kiss. Eichi pats his head.

“You're my blue bird.” he smiled gently and Tsumugi felt that his face was slowly turning red. 

Still, he liked to spent his time with Eichi the most.


End file.
